Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field of electronic technology, and in particular, to an electronic device.
Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic devices come out. However, if each electronic device is configured with a display unit, there will be extremely high cost on the display units for tens of thousands of electronic devices, including high cost on both material and time.
In addition, objects which are non-electronic devices, such as human bodies, various articles for daily's life, will not be configured with display units, and if parameters of these objects are to be acquired, a variety of instruments are needed for collecting these parameters respectively. Thus, a user needs to buy various kinds of instruments at the same time, which results in high cost, and the user needs to replace different instruments for collection, which is inconvenient for use.